Nothing's wrong
by Its too mainstream
Summary: Murdoc is feeling a little low and his band members are trying to figure out whats wrong with him. But will they do more worse than good?
1. Whats wrong?

"Uhhh my head" Thought Murdoc as he held is head in his hands. With grunting effort he heaved himself out of bed and on to the cold floor, then slumped out of the comfort of his room and into the vastness of Kong Studios.

"Hey Mudz" Russell declared in his usual tone of voice "What's up?"

"Meh" he grunted back

'_Hmmm, somethins' wrong' _Russell thought to himself as Murdoc passed the living room and walked into the kitchen. Russ walked after him.

"You okay man? "Russell asked with a hint of concern in his voice

"Yeah sure whatever"

"Okay man what's really up?"

"I Don't KNOW" Murdoc snapped with a half bottle of rum in his clutches

"Whoa man calm down" Russell said calmly and alarmed at the same time

"Now MOVE it tubby" Murdoc ordered harshly. Russell quietly obeyed still alarmed by what just happened.

All of this commotion awoke noodle who was taking a nap in her room. Curiosity took over as she skipped to the living room to see what was going on. When she got there she saw Murdoc sitting on the couch, drinking. He looked terrible, worse than usual, his eyes were red, bloodshot, and puffy, his hair didn't even look like hair any more just because it was so messed up and he looked like he could've been one of the zombies that was infesting the Kong studios. She knew something was wrong.

"What is wrong Murdoc-san?" Noodle said in her most innocent voice. Murdoc looked at her from across the room a look of concern went across her face.

"Oh, Nothing, I'm fine"

"You don't look like your _just fine_" she replied in her Matter-Of-factly tone. Murdoc just kept his mouth shut and thought '_Why should I try to explain something to a 10 year old that I don't even understand?'_

"Well I don't know" Murdoc whined as Noodle came and sat by him on the couch. Suddenly noodle grabbed Murdoc by one of his wrists and yanked him up off of the couch "'Ey wha' the 'ell was that for "He yelled after her as she ran off.

When she finally came back she was holding her favorite guitar in one hand, and in the other El Diablo. She handed the large, red, V-shaped bass to the now sitting Murdoc.

"Wha' the 'ell am I suppose to do wit this"

"Play it DUHHH" she answered back pretending to roll her eyes

"Noodle I don't know …."

"Pleeeaaaassse" She said putting on her best pouty face

"No…I just, don't know"

"Pwwweeeaaassseeee" She said now begging even more while sticking out her bottom lip to add more to her pouty face

"Fine" He replied back feeling quiet exhausted

Noodle started playing the intro to 5/4 and so Murdoc started playing along it was fun for Noodle but Murdoc was confused as to why Noodle wanted to do this,

"Sorry Noodle, I just can't play today"

the mood in the room changed dramatically when he stopped playing, set his bass down and left the living room, leaving Noodle all alone.

As Murdoc made his way back to his room he passed 2D in the hall. 2D had known Murdoc for a long time so he knew something was wrong. He put his hand on Murdoc's shoulder to stop him. "What's wrong? " He sounded genuinely concerned. 2D's touch was so light and friendly that even Murdoc couldn't resist stopping. He quickly spun around to face the singer and smacked his hand away "Nothins' wrong with me" he growled with a sharp jagged edge to his voice.2D cringed, "Sorry" he said solemnly as Murdoc slowly walked away, back into his room.

"_What's botherin' him'?" _2D wondered as he entered the kitchen with his other two band mates, listening to their conversation.

"But there is something bothering him" Noodle explained as they were listening "One minute we were playing together and then the next, he, just left me" Noodle said in a troubled tone.

"Yeah I noticed there is somethin' wrong with him" Russell said backing up Noodle.

"But Mudz won' even tell us what's wron' wif him" 2D sighed sadly

"Maybe you should try to talk with him" Noodle suggested

"Bu' I alre'y tried that'" 2D whined

"Try again then" Noodle said abruptly


	2. I could happen

"What will I say to him? What should i say to him? What if he gets mad at me, and takes a swing at me again?" All of these thoughts where buzzing in 2D's mind as they kept stinging his brain (whatever brains he had left) 

As he approached Murdoc's room he took a deep breath,held it in, prayed and knocked on the door. 

"Knock,knock, knock" 

"Who is it?" a slightly slurred gruff voice came from the other side of the cold hard door. 

"It's m...me" 2D stuttered in his high pitched voice 

"oh, yeah, come in" 

2D obeyed the voice and opened the door and entered dark, dank, cold room.  
There was a dim light coming from the lamp sitting on the nightstand. 2D scanned the room for any sighn of their bassist he saw him laying on the bed facing the was unusually quiet untill he heard a small sniffle from Murdoc. 

"Where you crying?" He asked extremely cautious. 

"n..n..n...NOOOOOoooooo" Murdoc yelled in a shaky voice right be fore breaking into tears again. 

2D who was alarmed quickly rushed over to his bedside " 'Ey 'ey 'ey it's ok" he calmly whisperd in Murdoc's ear, with the bass player's head resting on his lap. Murdoc sobbed uncontrollably, but finally calmed down when 2D started to stroke him calmly from his head down to his back in almost hypnotic movements. 

" 'Ey it's ok I'm 'ere" he said with the most gentle smile. Murdoc smiled back. But it wasn't just a smile, it was a sign of trust and acception. When he finially got calmed down all the way they both realized how close they where to echother. 2D blushed madly,and Murdoc just smirked. 

"Ah Stu yew are always there for me" he slurred his words slightly as the usually agresive and angry bassist lightly ran his hands over the soft blue hair of his friend and down to his shoulders finally grabbing his thin frame and pulling him in to an embrace. 

2D, who was surprised by all this unusual kindness, didn't hesitate at all. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity and neither wanted to let go just they forced themselves to let go of echother. But Murdoc kept his hands on 2D shoulders untill he moved one of his hands up to the side of 2D's face. As he layed his head on Murdoc's hand. 

"So yew neva' told me wha' was wrong wit' yew" he sleepily said, aware that at any given moment he could go off like a bomb. 

"I was jus' thinkin' about some stuff and was jus' cranky thats all" Murdoc awnsered as sweetly as he could as Murdoc pulled the bluenette closer. He responded by putting one arm around Murdoc's neck and the other around his waist and nuzzeling his neck. It was only then that 2D realized that him nor Murdoc had a shirt on! 2D quickly looked up with surprise and embarassment written all over his face. Again Murdoc gave a small sweet smile. 

"Awwwwww, now thas' cute" Murdoc quietly whispered in his ear while lightly kissing him on the cheek. 2D face grew ever more redder and hotter

"Now Stu ,don't tell anyone will ya?"  
2D agreed by shaking his head."Now thats a good Faceache"


End file.
